The Promise
by Betakuecken
Summary: Eine traurige Geschichte, die die Betroffenen sehr mitnimmt. Es stirbt jemand, und um Rache zu üben, nimmt der Geliebte einen Vorschlag an, der sein gesamtes Leben verändert.. Nicht nur seins. ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Entrissen

**The Promise 1 Entrissen**

Schweiß rann dem Jungen über die Stirn und wurde von einem weichen Tuch aufgefangen.

Besorgt bewegte sich selbiges weiter, tupfte auch über den Hals, die Wangen und Augen.

Flatternd öffneten sich diese und ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich.

Die Hand des Liegenden hob sich und versuchte nach der der anderen Person zu greifen, doch es gelang nicht.

Schwach ließ er sie wieder sinken.

Zärtlich nahm der Junge die Hand in seine und streichelte mit der anderen über die Wange seines Freundes.

Wischte verschwitze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Scht.."

Beruhigt schlossen sich die Augen wieder und der Junge fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Der andere saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, hielt weiterhin die Hand.

Um das Bett versammelt, standen die Eltern der Jungen.

Das eine Paar ein Mann und eine Frau. Das andere zwei Männer.

Die Frau weinte und auch dem Mann war die Sorge und Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sein Arm lag um ihre Schultern und sie wurde sachte an seine Brust gedrückt.

Die Beiden anderen Männer waren ebenfalls tieftraurig, doch man sah es nur ihren Augen an. Sie wirkten leicht glasig.

Unregelmäßig hob und senkte sich die Brust des Liegenden und jeder wusste, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Von dem einst stolzen und aufrechten Jungen, war nur noch das übrig.

Ein abgemagerter Körper, an dem man jeden Knochen zählen konnte. Die Haut so blass, dass man beinahe schon durchsehen konnte.

Die einst so klaren Augen, stumpf und leer.

Kraftlos lag er hier, schon seit Tagen unfähig, sich alleine zu bewegen.

Der Arzt hatte ein Gift festgestellt, von dem keiner, absolut niemand, wusste, wie er es hatte zu sich nehmen können. Niemand der Anwesenden besaß es und auch sonst war nicht bekannt, wer von den Freunden es besessen hätte.

Man wusste, das es tödlich für diese Art war.

Ja, der Junge im Bett war ein Veela. Seine Eltern ebenfalls.

Sein Freund und dessen Eltern, waren Vampire.

Doch nichts, selbst das Blut solch machtvoller Blutsauger, hatte das Gift ansatzweise bekämpfen können.

Und nun mussten sie sich damit abfinden, dass diese geliebte Person aus ihrer Mitte gerissen wurde.

Ein leichtes Keuchen kam über die blassen Lippen.

Zärtlich strich der Vampir über die Wange, drückte die Hand etwas fester. Nur nicht zu sehr, damit er seinem Freund nicht weh tat.

Jede Berührung konnte eine Qual sein.

Erneut öffneten sich die Augen und ein bittender Blick lag in ihnen.

Sie bettelten darum, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, ein letztes Mal.

Sie baten darum, ihn jetzt nicht alleine zu lassen.

Sie flehten darum, diesem Schmerz endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

Vorsichtig setzte sich der junge Vampir neben den Jungen und hob ihn an, lehnte ihn gegen seine Brust und streichelte seinen Rücken.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihm und salzige Tränen nässten das Hemd des Vampirs.

Das war egal, denn sein Engel litt und er konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Die Eltern wussten, es konnten nur noch Minuten sein, bis die Qual ihres Sohnes endete. Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen, was hier passierte.

Mussten ihr Kind leiden sehen und schließlich begreifen, dass der Tod seine Hände nach ihm ausstreckte.

Ihn umarmte und mit sich nahm.

Nur ein kalter und lebloser Körper blieb zurück.

Zusammen mit der weinenden Familie.

Und dem schreienden und weinenden Freund.

Es regnete leicht, als sie den Sarg in die Erde hinab ließen und Erde darüber geschüttet wurde.

Kaum jemand war hier, außer der Familie, dem Geliebten und ein paar wenigen Freunden.

Der Boden war aufgeweicht und der Himmel so grau und dunkel.

Vor dem Grabstein legten sie Blumen nieder. Rosen.

Auf dem Stein selbst, ein kunstvoll gehauener Marmorstein, standen ein paar Worte:

Durch das Blut

Und die Liebe gebunden

Werden wir uns wieder begegnen

In Erinnerung, an Draco Malfoy – Slytherin

Die letzte Rose legte der Geliebte nieder.

Eine rote Rose.

Smaragdfarbene Augen blickten traurig auf den Stein vor sich und eine bebende Hand fuhr über den Schriftzug.

„Ich werde dich rächen, Engel."

Geflüsterte Worte, die nicht ungehört bleiben sollten.

* * *

Ende, Kapitel eins.

Sehr traurig, ich weiß... Ich hab selbst geweint, als ich an der Grabszene schrieb..

Aber wer mich kennt, der weiß, dass es nur besser werden kann...

Bye, Psy-Puma ©


	2. Tot

**The Promise 2 Tot**

Es war ein recht nebliger Morgen und nur langsam drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch diesen hindurch.

Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen und heute würde der letzte Kampf, Weiß gegen Schwarz, stattfinden.

Dumbledore stand umgeben von Ordensmitgliedern, Auroren und Freiwilligen, dem Feind gegenüber.

Voldemort - der links von seinem Partner flankiert wurde und recht von seinem

besten Freund – führte seine Armee von Todessern.

Die beiden Parteien standen sich gegenüber, auf dem Boden der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, auch Hogwarts genannt.

In den Augen des Weißmagiers war ein seltsames Funkeln, das man nicht deuten konnte.

Die Haltung der Anwesenden war angespannt und dann fielen die ersten Worte:

„Nun, Tom, da Harry, unser Goldjunge, nicht mehr aufzufinden ist, seit sein kleiner

Veela - Freund weg ist, werde ich dein Ende bedeuten."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Lucius Malfoy unmerklich zusammen, unter der Maske schimmerten seine Augen, unsichtbar für alle, in Tränen.

Tom fühlte einen Stich im Herzen und auch sein Partner, Sirius, konnte dies nicht leugnen.

Wie konnte dieser alte Mann es nur wagen, so zu reden?

Über ihren Schwiegersohn!

Und über ihren Sohn!

Sie erinnerten sich noch genau daran, als sie am Morgen nach Dracos Beerdigung in sein Zimmer gekommen waren und ihn nicht vorgefunden hatten.

Sein Bett war unbenutzt gewesen und auch der Rest des Zimmers hatte kalt gewirkt, so, als ob er schon länger weg gewesen wäre.

Seit der Beerdigung hatten sie ihren Jungen nicht mehr gesehen, nicht einmal einen Lebensfunken..

Es war, als hätte sich die Erde aufgetan.

Doch nun standen sie hier, hörten die Worte und wollten nur noch das Ende dieses alten, verrückten Zauberers.

„Tom, Tom, Tom... Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass ICH dich vernichten würde. Aber da Harry ja nicht mehr zu gebrauchen ist, weil er zu sehr an diesem kleinen, nervigen Balg hängt, muss es eben sein..."

Der dunkle Lord setzte seine finstere Maske auf, bevor er den Kopf hob und böse lächelte.

„Aber Albus, wie kommst du denn darauf, dass Harry je auf deiner Seite stand? Oder es jetzt noch tut?"

Das Gesicht des Alten entgleiste für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann trug er wieder sein Lächeln.

Er hob die Hand mit dem Zauberstab und zielte auf seinen Hauptgegner. Ein Fluch löste sich von der Spitze.

Mit einem lila Leuchten, flog er auf Voldemort zu, zerschellte mitten auf dem Weg.

Wie aus dem Nichts, erschien plötzlich jemand zwischen den Parteien.

Es sah aus wie ein schwarzer Kokon, der sich plötzlich bewegte.

Zwei riesige Flügel breiteten sich, staubaufwirbelnd, aus.

Schwarze Haare wurden erkennbar und elegant streckte sich eine Person zur vollen Größe.

„Harry!", schrie Dumbledore und wollte auf den Neuankömmling zugehen.

Doch seine grünen Augen funkelten kalt auf und bedeuteten dem alten Mann, stehenzubleiben.

„Sie!", zischte die Stimme des Verschwundengeglaubten.

Ein Aufatmen ging durch einige Münder.

„Mein Junge, ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Jetzt werden wir Voldemort endlich vernichten können!"

Die Untergebenen begannen leise zu jubeln und ihm zu zuwinken.

„Meine Loyalität liegt mit Sicherheit nicht bei ihnen!"

Eisig zog dieser Satz über die Weißmagier hinweg. Und Dumbledore wirkte nun ernsthaft geschockt.

„Sie!"

Wiederholte der Junge und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den weißhaarigen Zauberer.

„Mein Partner ist ihretwegen gestorben!"

Stille.

Weder die eine, noch die andere Seite, ließ ein Wort verlauten.

Jeder kannte die Geschichte, dass der Junge-der-lebt verschwunden war, nachdem sein Freund gestorben war.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen.

Doch nun war er zurück, mit zwei schwarzen Schwingen, die sich niemand erklären konnte.

„Wieso behauptest du so was?"

Die brüchige Stimme des Schulleiters lag schwer in der Luft und man konnte spüren, dass eine immense Spannung herrschte.

„Es gibt ein Gift, das Veelas gefährlich werden kann. Es ist so selten, dass es sich kaum jemand leisten kann, geschweige denn, es ausgehändigt bekommt... Aber sie, mit ihrem Einfluss, kommen da sicher ran. Nicht wahr?"

Die Haut des alten Zauberers, weiß wie sein Haar.

Die Augen blickten erschrocken und um ihn herum, vernahm man vereinzelt ein Aufkeuchen.

„Sie haben es ihm untergemischt und ihn sterben lassen! Sie wollten nicht, dass ihr Goldkind sich mit einem Slytherin bindet! Sie hassen alle Schwarzmagier und wollten, das ich glaube, dass die schwarze Magie Schuld trägt!"

Mit jedem Wort verkrampfte sich Lucius mehr.

Tom und Sirius trugen steinerne Masken.

Das Erzählte glich einer Nemesis.

„Dumbledore!"

Wieder die eisige Kälte.

„Ich werde sie bestrafen. Dafür, dass sie es gewagt haben, Draco weh zu tun! Einen Unschuldigen quälten und töteten!

Sie werden die Rache einer wütenden Seele kennen lernen!"

„Aber das ist ein Irrtum! Ich war das nicht!"

Verzweifelt wehrte sich der Mann gegen diese Anschuldigung.

„Wagen sie nicht, zu leugnen! Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ich kenne die dunkelsten Geheimnisse ihrer Seele!"

Zitternd wich der größte Weißmagier aller Zeiten, einige Schritte zurück.

Ein böses, schon mörderisches, Grinsen stahl sich auf die Lippen des Grünäugigen.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei fiel eine junge Hexe zu Boden.

Die Pupillen des Jungen, glichen denen einer Schlange.

Ein teuflisches Lachen entwich seiner Kehle, jagte den Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Körper.

Dann wandelte sich dieses Lachen in einen Ton, der überirdisch war.

Und wie Unkraut schossen duzende von Kreaturen aus dem Boden. Seltsame Wesen, die weder menschliches, noch etwas tierisches hatten.

Die Stimme des Jungen war ein Grollen, rau und kratzig. Versetzte die Zauberer und Hexen in Angst.

Gleichzeitig konnten sie sich nicht rühren.

Harry hatte einen Befehl erteilt und die Kreaturen hetzten Mitglieder der weißen Seite.

Gleichzeitig machten sie Ausnahmen und verschonten Leben.

Es wirkte wie ein Tanz, in dem das Blut wie Farbe spritzte und das Brechen der Knochen, den Rhythmus bestimmte.

Natürlich war dem Befehlshaber der Kreaturen aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, auf die Zinnen des Schlosses geflüchtete war.

„Feigling!", grollte er.

Die Flügel spannten sich und verschwanden in einem Federwirbel.

Man konnte sehen, wie sein Körper begann sich zu verändern...

Die Nähte der Kleidung platzten und landeten in Fetzen am Boden.

Etwas wie Fell kam zum Vorschein.

Am Ende war es ein Grauen erregendes Bild:

Der Junge-der-lebt war nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Er stand auf Beinen, die denen eines aufrecht gehenden Wolfes ähnelten. Ein langer Schwanz peitschte durch die Luft, zeigten die Ungeduld.

Die Arme lang und muskelbepackt.

Seine Hände waren zu Klauen geworden, die mit großen Krallen prangten.

Das Gesicht hatte ein Maul mit großen, rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Fletschend knurrte er und zeigte die Speichel benetzten Reißwerkzeuge.

Seine Augen schienen in einem Grün zu fluoreszieren und die schwarzen, langgezogenen Pupillen, beobachteten scharf ihre Umgebung

Und man konnte nicht sagen, mit was sein Körper gedeckt war. Es erinnerte an Fell, konnte auch etwas anderes sein.. Ein Gemisch aus Schuppen und Fell vielleicht?

Mit einem Knurren hob das Wesen seinen Kopf und legte ihn dann schräg, ehe es sich in Bewegung setzte und in enormer Geschwindigkeit auf die Mauern des Schlosses zustürmte.

Als wäre es das Leichteste der Welt, kletterte es empor und stieß sich einige Meter vor dem Ziel, ab.

Es landete mit diesem Sprung auf den Zinnen, nur drei Meter vom Schulleiter entfernt.

Der war alles andere, als begeistert.

„Was willst du!", schrie er und wich zurück.

„Rache..." Man konnte die Stimme des Jungen nicht mehr heraushören.

Die Krallen hinterließen ein kreischend kratzendes Geräusch, als das Wesen näher kam und sie über den Stein zog.

Der Alte hob bebend den Zauberstab und sprach den Avada Kedavra.

Doch der grüne Strahl blieb wirkungslos.

Mit einem Sprung war das Untier bei ihm und mit geweiteten Augen und einem letzten Schrei, verstummte er.

Vom Boden aus, blickten Weißmagier und Schwarzmagier nach oben, um dem Schauspiel zu folgen.

Sie beobachteten, wie das Wesen einen Sprung tat und dann ein Schrei erklang, der nur von Dumbledore hatte stammen können.

Dann herrschte eine Totenstille.

Einzig ein schmatzendes Geräusch, dass von dem spritzenden Blut rührte, und das Brechen der Knochen, war zu vernehmen.

Die Sonne stand genau hinter dem nun toten Schulleiter und dem Wesen, dass man nichts genaues sehen konnte.

Doch der Arm, der plötzlich auf dem Rasen landete und der Kopf des Alten, der schon zuvor angekommen war, sprachen für sich.

Ein leichter Blutregen kam allem voran.

Und nur einen Augenblick später, erklang ein dumpfes Geräusch und das Wesen landete, unbeschadet, ebenfalls auf der Erde.

Eine kleine Kuhle hatte sich bei seinem Aufschlag gebildet.

Das Fell war mit Blut bedeckt und somit rot.

Erstarrt sahen alle dort hin und rührten sich weiterhin nicht.

Tom war der Erste, der den Mut fand und auf das Wesen zuging.

Schließlich musste da doch noch sein Sohn sein!

„Randy?"

* * *

Ende, Kapitel zwei...

Bye, Psy-Puma


	3. Wiederkehr

**The Promise 3 Wiederkehr**

„Randy?"

Langsam tastete sich der dunkle Lord weiter vor und blieb dann zwei Meter vorher stehen.

Blut tropfte, vermischt mit Speichel, von den Zähnen.

Der Geruch des Todes lag in der Luft und es knisterte nach wie vor.

„Randy?", wiederholte sich Tom.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus, bot sie seinem Sohn da.

Das Wesen sah ihn an.

Minuten schienen zu verstreichen, bis sich wieder eine Regung tat.

Lucius und Sirius hatten den Atem angehalten.

„Komm zurück, Randy!", bat Tom erneut.

Dann schien etwas zu geschehen.

Es war, als wäre das Monster eine Hülle, ein Kostüm, welches mit einem Magieimpuls vom Körper gesprengt worden war.

Denn nun stand Harry Potter, oder eher, Randy Slytherin, vor den Anwesenden.

Zuerst viel die Spannung von den Schwarzmagiern.

Tom überwandt die letzten Meter und schloss seinen Sohn in die Arme.

„Randy!", flüsterte er erleichtert.

Dann bemerkten sie, dass auch Sirius nähergetreten war und auch hier gab es eine innige Begrüßung.

Lucius freute sich für seine Freunde, doch wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich klar, dass sein Kind für immer fort war.

„Ich muss gehen."

Schrecken stand in den Gesichtern.

„Wohin?"

„Zurück dahin, wo ich die letzte Zeit auch war."

Der blonde Mann trat näher.

„Du hast Draco gerächt, wieso willst du wieder gehen?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jungen.

„Ich muss. Ich werde euch beobachten und sehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich werde auf euch aufpassen und euch besuchen kommen."

Sirius schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Du bleibst hier! Ich lasse meinen Sohn nicht mehr weg!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut."

Die überlebenden Weißmagier beobachteten das Bild, wagten aber nicht, sich einzumischen.

Unter ihnen waren viele bekannte Gesichter wie Remus Lupin, Tonks, Ron und seine Familie, und Hermine. Andere Schulkameraden, die nicht glauben konnten, was geschehen war.

„Passt auf, dass ihr nicht wieder auf den falschen Weg kommt.", sprach

Randy und entfernte sich einige Schritte von seiner Familie und Freunden.

„Luzifer!"

Eine Feuerseule erschien und ein schwarzhaariger, junger Mann tauchte auf.

Er grinste breit und wirkte fröhlich.

Etwas, was die anderen nicht begriffen.

„Hier sind deine Seelen, nimm sie."

Luzifer nickte und strubbelte dem anderen über den Kopf.

„Und das solltest du besser lassen."

„Schon gut, Kleiner!"

Der Teufel führte eine Handbewegung aus und die Seelen der Toten verschwanden in einem Siegel, das leuchtend im Rasen erschienen war.

„Na dann, hauen wir ab!"

Ein letztes Mal drehte sich Randy seinen Vätern zu, lächelte zufrieden und löste sich mit der Flammensäule in Luft auf.

Stille senkte sich hernieder und die Weißmagier wussten nun nicht, ob sie auch noch getötet wurden, oder nicht.

Voldemort war in der Überzahl.

„Verschwindet und hört besser auf die Worte meines Sohnes!"

Eilig taten sie es und öffneten die Tore der Schule, um sich dorthin zurückzuziehen.

Nur einige wenige blieben, um Remus Lupin dazu zu überreden, ihnen zu folgen.

Der jedoch blickte immer noch auf dieselbe Person.

Sirius wusste, dass der Werwolf in Remus ihn erkannt haben musste.

Er berührte kurz Tom am Arm und schritt dann an ihm vorbei, auf den Werwolf zu.

Hermine und die Weasleys sahen erschrocken auf den Mann, der sich näherte.

Remus schüttelte die Arme ab und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

Der verhüllte Mann war stehen geblieben, Hände hoben sich zur Kapuze und zogen sie langsam nach hinten.

Sirius blaue Augen schauten dem Werwolf in die bernsteinfarbenen.

„Hallo, Remus. Lange nicht gesehen."

Schockiert erstarrten die Rotschöpfe und Hermine und ihnen wurde nur langsam gewahr, dass ein Todgeglaubter vor ihnen stand.

„Sirius, du lebst?"

„Natürlich tu ich das. Als Vampir kein Kunststück."

„Va.. Vampir? Warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann lächelte.

„Wegen dem Alten, es war zu gefährlich."

Remus nickte.

„Und Harry ist Voldemorts Sohn? Und du auf seiner Seite?", wollte der Werwolf wissen.

„Ja, das ist er. Und mein Sohn ebenfalls. Tom ist mein Partner."

Die stille Unterhaltung wurde von einem Pentagramm unterbrochen, welches rot leuchtend, auf dem Boden erschien.

Eine Art Lichtblitz folgte dem und als die Hände von den Augen sanken, lag an der Stelle

eine Person.

Mit blonden, zerzausten Haaren und einem verwirrten Blick, sah sich die Gestalt um.

Einige schrieen überrascht auf.

Nur ein Mann löste sich fast schon rennend von seinen Freunden und warf sich dem Jungen um den Hals.

Graue Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Draco!", flüsterte Lucius weinend.

„Dad?", flüsterte der Junge.

„Ja! Ja, ich bin es! Und du bist wieder da!"

Draco sah sich verwirrt um.

War er nicht eben noch an einem anderen Ort gewesen?

Wieso war er plötzlich wieder hier? Bei seinem Vater und Freunden?

Und wo war Randy?

Lucius stand auf und zog seinen Sohn mit sich.

Er legte einen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich, während er auf Tom zuging.

Der breitete ebenfalls seine Arme aus und begrüßte den Blonden.

„Es ist so schön, dass du wieder da bist, Kleiner!"

„Wo ist Randy?", wollte jedoch der Junge wissen.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius stellte sich dazu.

„Kleiner, wir werden es dir zu Hause erzählen."

Tom erteilte den Befehl und schnell verschwanden die Todesser.

Sirius blickte noch einmal zu Remus und winkte ihm zu, ehe er mit seinem Partner verschwand.

Zu Hause ließen sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Nach deiner Beerdigung, verschwand Randy spurlos.", begann Tom zu erzählen.

„Und heute, nach einem halben Jahr, ist er wieder aufgetaucht. Er hat Dumbledore getötet, der dir ein Gift untergemischt hatte. Dann sagte er, er müsse wieder gehen.", fuhr Sirius fort.

Die grauen Augen blickten zu seinem Vater.

„Nun ja, dann rief er Luzifer und ein Mann erschien und hat irgendetwas gemacht. Dann ist Randy mit ihm verschwunden."

Draco blickte traurig nach unten.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er uns besuchen kommt. Nicht wann, aber er hat's versprochen."

Die traurige Stimmung wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein kleines, seltsames Wesen erschien.

Es trug eine Art Banner um den Oberkörper und hatte einen viel zu großen Stab in der Hand.

Mit diesem klopfte er dreimal auf den Boden.

Dann rief er laut und deutlich eine Ankündígung:

„Lord Culúrien, höchster Dämonengeneral!"

* * *

Ende Teil drei.

Bye, Psy-Puma


	4. Lord Culúrien, höchster Dämonen

**The Promise 4 Lord Culúrien, höchster Dämonengeneral **

„Lord Culúrien, höchster Dämonengeneral!"

Das Männlein verschwand und an seiner Stelle erschien ein Pentagramm.

Leuchtend stach es den anderen in die Augen.

Unerwartet schoss eine schwarze Feuersäule daraus hervor.

Erschrocken quietschte Draco auf, klammerte sich an seinen Vater, welcher schützend einen Arm um ihn legte.

Schnell ersetzte eine Gestalt das Feuer.

Groß gewachsen und hüftlange, schwarze Haare.

Leuchtend grüne Augen mit langgezogenen Pupillen, stachen unter dem Pony hervor, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel.

Die Statur war muskulös und zeigte, dass der Mann nicht schwach war.

Schwarze Lederhose und Stiefel, kombiniert mit einem kupferfarbenen Brustpanzer, waren seine Kleidung.

Der nachtschwarze Umhang wallte, Falten schlagend, leicht in einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Wind.

Man würde ihn auf höchstens dreiundzwanzig schätzen.

Die Mundwinkel zierte ein kleines, freudiges Lächeln.

Mittlerweile hatten sich Tom, Sirius und die beiden Blonden wieder im Griff.

Wütend über diese plötzliche und unwillige Störung, sprang der dunkle Lord auf.

„Was zum Teufel..?", knurrte er.

„Du solltest ihn nicht so nennen, dann kommt er nämlich manchmal und holt die Leute, die es wagen, seinen Namen zu entehren."

Tom starrt den Fremden an.

Der lief sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, auf den freien Sessel zu.

„Lu mag es nicht, wenn man ihn so nennt.", erklärte er weiter.

Nun erhob Lucius das Wort:

„Wer bis du?"

Der Fremde hob eine Braue.

„Aber, Lucius, du enttäuschst mich!"

Verwirrung legte sich über die vier Personen. Sirius und auch Tom musterten den anderen genauestens.

Zu ihrem Leidwesen konnten sie keine Identifikation vornehmen.

„In drei Teufels Namen, wer bist du?"

Dem Lord reichte es.

Erneut gab es eine Säule schwarzen Feuers und der Mann den man Luzifer rief, erschien.

„Wer hat mich so genannt!"

Seine Stimme glich einem bösen Knurren und sein Blick schweifte suchend umher.

Schließlich blieb er an dem Fremden hängen und Lucius war froh, dass dem so war.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, das überall wo du bist, auch irgendwer ist, der mich nicht bei meinen richtigen Namen ruft?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen erschien auf den Zügen des Höllenfürsten.

„Wer weiß das schon, Lu?"

Dieser zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Ich sollte dir mal wieder die Leviten lesen, Herr General!"

„Wenn du dich wieder beißen lassen willst..."

Luzifer führte eine Bewegung aus und schon hatte er den Fremden im Schwitzkaten.

Jedoch endete diese Quälerei´ abrupt, als sich der Mann befreite und sein Gesicht im Nacken des Fürsten verschwand.

„Hör auf!", forderte dieser und stieß den anderen von sich.

Als Draco das Gesicht des fremden Schwarzhaarigen sah, den man Culúrien nannte, schien es, als senkte sich Erkenntnis in sein Innerstes.

Er wusste, wer das war!

Tom, Sirius und Lucius mussten sich erst einmal beruhigen, als sich ein fast schon bösartiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen wiederspiegelte. Blut lief seine Lippen hinab, zum Kinn und von dort auf die Rüstung.

„Du musst aufpassen! Ein General, bestehend aus Dämon und Vampir, könnte sehr fies werden..."

Nun erhob sich Tom abermals.

Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf den Eindringling und Luzifer, der nur grinste.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du freust dich, wenn ich nach Hause komme, Vater."

Das dünne Holz senkte sich.

„Randy?"

Nur ein Hauchen, doch die Stille hinterließ den Eindruck eines Schreies.

Draco hatte gesprochen und stand langsam auf, um zu dem jungen Mann zu gehen.

„Ja, ich bin es."

Tränen lösten sich aus den Augen des Blonden und er seufzte erleichtert.

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich und in den grauen Seen lag das Flehen nach einer Umarmung.

Der Dämonengeneral nahm den Jungen in seine Arme und drücke ihn an sich.

„Mein kleiner Engel, ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu haben. Es tat weh, dich all die Zeit nur beobachten zu dürfen..."

Lucius hatte sich erhoben, stand nun wenige Schritte entfernt.

Sirius und sein Partner waren noch bewegungsunfähig.

Ihr Kind war wieder da. Und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, legte er eine so unwerfende Show hin.

„Randy..? Was ist passiert? Wo bist du das halbe Jahr gewesen? Und wieso hat diese seltsame Wesen dich bei einem anderen Namen genannt?", sprudelten die Fragen über die Lippen des Blacks.

Die grünen Augen richteten sich auf den Fragensteller und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien.

„Ich werde euch aufklären.", antwortete er dann bestimmt und zog seinen Freund mit sich.

Luzifer ließ es sich nicht nehmen, es sich in der Luft schwebend, gemütlich zu machen.

Denn auch er wollte den Worten seines besten Freundes lauschen.

Die Vampire und die nun dazugestoßene Narzissa, so wie die anderen Veelas, erwarteten aufmerksam die Worte.

Randy saß wieder, Draco auf seinem Schoß und seine Gedanken wanderten eine lange Zeit zurück.

An den Tag, an dem er seinen geliebten Engel verloren hatte.

An den Tag, an dem die Beerdigung war.

An den Tag, an dem sich noch so viel mehr ändern sollte:

„Ich hatte Rache geschworen. Ich wollte nicht gestatten, dass Draco mich verlassen hatte.

Ihn mir wegzunehmen.. dazu hatte niemand das Recht!

Und so schwor ich.

Luzifer hatte diese Worte vernommen... und so erschien er mir.

Er bot mir einen Pakt an.

Unter der Bedingung, dass er mich ausbilden und zu einem Dämon machen durfte, ich ihm Seelen brachte, würde er es erlauben, dass Draco ins Leben zurückkehrte."

Der Blick der grünen Seen richtete sich auf alle anderen, die gebannt hörten.

Tom wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte es nicht fertig.

Der Frau liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich nahm natürlich an und so verließ ich die Welt der Menschen und Zauberer und begab mich in die Unterwelt. Ins Reich des Höllenfürsten, Luzifer.

Ich erhielt neue Fähigkeiten und erlernte neue Kampfkünste. Das Feuer und der Wind, so wie Erde und Wasser, gehorchen mir.

Und ich musste lernen, mich zu zügeln. Denn, wenn ich einmal wirklich sauer bin und ausraste, ohne Kontrolle zu behalten, könnte gut und gerne die Welt untergehen. Dazu braucht es dann keine Apokalypse mehr..."

Erschrocken hatten alle die Luft angehalten.

„Ich wurde mit der Zeit durch unzählige Kämpfe immer mächtiger und erhielt dann den Titel Lord Culúrien, Dämonengeneral.

Lu und ich, wir freundeten uns an und sind heute wie Brüder zueinander.

Die Gestalt, die ihr in Hogwarts saht, das war meine dämonische Seite, die, die ich zeige, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.

Man mag annehmen, dass ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann, aber dem ist nicht so.

Ein Dämon ist kein Werwolf, der nicht in der Lage ist, sein Handeln zu steuern..."

Nun erhob Sirius das Wort.

„Sag mir, wieso bist du wieder da? Ich weiß, du wolltest kommen. Und ich will dich auch nicht wieder gehen lassen, aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann.. dann hast du einen Pakt geschlossen, der dich zu einem Dämon macht, der in der Hölle lebt.

Dafür, dass du dort bleibst und Seelen beschaffst, darf Draco leben...

Ist das so?"

Ein sachtes Nicken.

„Ja, so war das geplant. Aber durch die Veränderung des Verhältnisses zu Lu, gilt der Pakt nicht mehr. Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung schon vor langer Zeit erfüllt und ich wollte, dass Draco zurückkommt, wenn der Alte keine Gefahr mehr für ihn ist. Und Lu sagte, ich bräuchte doch als höchster der Dämonengeneräle, nicht unten bleiben.. Lediglich meine Aufgaben als General muss ich weiterhin erfüllen. Und das tu ich gerne."

Die großen, männlichen Hände Culúriens, strichen über den Rücken des Jungen auf seinem Schoß.

Zärtlich wischte er ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Niemand darf meinem Engel etwas tun. Jeder, der es wagt, wird mich kennen lernen!"

Ein mörderisches Grinsen zeigte sich und die Augen blitzen gefährlich auf.

Der Höllenfürst änderte seine Position.

„Man sollte sich zweimal überlegen, ob man sich mit dir anlegen will... Du bist mir ebenbürtig, mein Kleiner."

„Aber warum siehst du so alt aus? Ich meine, nicht alt, sondern einfach erwachsen!"

Narzissa sah den anderen fragend an.

„Oh, das habe ich vergessen. Ich habe doch oft von der Vergangenheit gesprochen..

Nun ja.. ich bin ja mittlerweile auch nicht mehr das kleine Kind von damals."

Geheimnisvoll lächelte Randy nun.

„Wie dürfen wir das verstehen?"

Tom schaute ihn aus seinen roten Augen auffordernd an.

„Ich bin heute siebenhundertdrei Jahre alt. In der Welt der Dämonen vergeht die Zeit schneller. Bitte, glaubt nicht, dass es für mich immer leicht war, alleine zu sein.

Ich habe euch beobachtet und wusste, dass ihr traurig wart... doch der Zorn und die Rache haben mich getrieben und ich wollte nicht schwach sein.

Lu hatte mir erzählt, wie es möglich war, dass Draco dieses Gift einnehmen konnte und ich wollte den alten Narren nur noch töten."

Ruhe kehrte ein.

Draco hatte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Älteren gelegt und ließ sich liebkosen.

Die beiden Väter saßen auch dicht beieinander und Lucius und Zissa lagen sich in den Armen.

„Du hast Dumbledore im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, auseinander genommen."

Die Augen Toms ruhten auf seinem Sohn, der ihn an Alter weit überragte.

„Ja, aber das war noch harmlos, Dad."

Culúrien wusste, dass dieser Satz einen Schock verursachen würde, aber er wollte es ihnen nicht verheimlichen.

Luzifer schien das Thema sehr zu gefallen, denn er saß nun auf seine Oberschenkel gestützt, mitten in der Luft.

„Oh ja, das war wirklich kein Vergleich zu dem, was er sonst in den Schlachten so anstellt. Ich erinnere dich mal an diesen riesenhaften Hunnen, den du lebendig seziert hast...

Und der Zauber, dass er alles bis zu letzt miterlebt, war ja so was von genial!"

Narzissa presste ihre Hand auf den Mund, während auch den anderen die Übelkeit anzusehen war.

„Du tötest also gerne und folterst?"

Die Frage kam von Sirius.

Sein Sohn sah ihn an.

„Nun, ihr könnt mir gut und gerne glauben, dass ich in der Hinsicht schlimmer bin als Dad. Wirklich, was deine Foltermethoden angeht, lebst du hinter dem Mond. Aber, was soll's? Jetzt hast du ja mich!"

Ein Blick lag in den grünen Augen, den man nicht von Randy kannte.

Es schien, als würde er in Gedanken einen Blutrausch erleben.

Und die Überlegung Lucius´ wurden auch von dem General in Worte gefasst.

„Mal hin und wieder ein kleiner Blutrausch und die Welt ist in Ordnung."

Ein fast schon psychopathisches Grinsen zierte sein Züge.

Niemand hier würde daran zweifeln, dass der Randy, der einmal existiert hatte, heute ein ganz anderer war.

„Ich hau dann ab! Komm bald mal wieder vorbei!"

Noch ehe ein Wort fallen konnte, verschwand Luzifer von der Bildfläche.

Culúrien schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich freu mich, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Jetzt werde ich mal eine Weile einfach nichts tun!"

Entspannt sank der höchste der Dämonengeneräle in den Sessel zurück.

Währenddessen wandelte sich seine Kleidung in eine bequeme Stoffhose und ein schwarzes Hemd.

Draco zog er dicht an sich und dann schloss er seine Augen.

„Hm.. Schatz?"

Graue Augen öffneten sich träge, während die anderen sie beobachteten.

„Ja?", kam eine geflüsterte Antwort.

Die vier restlichen Anwesenden trugen ein glückliches Lächeln.

„Heute Nacht wird nicht geschlafen..."

Ja, eines war sicher, jetzt, wo die Beiden wieder vereint waren, würde sich das Leben wieder in gewohnte Bahnen begeben.

„Warum schlafen wir nicht?"

Grüne Augen blickten in graue. Dann ein anzügliches Lächeln.

„Was denkst du denn?"

Damit küsste er die Lippen des Engels, die er so lange hatte missen müssen...

* * *

So, hier endet diese Story!

Ich weiß, ein sehr ungewohntes Genre, das ich diesmal gewählt habe. Aber es musste sein!

Mein Stil war auch etwas anders..

Aber man muss ja experimentierfreudig bleiben, nicht?

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Bye, Psy-Puma


End file.
